


Lullaby

by tehanu



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7126822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehanu/pseuds/tehanu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tune: Rosemary's lullaby from <i>Rosemary's Baby</i>. Original lyrics by Wojciech Młynarski (and not in any way related to <i>Kuro</i> of course). Actually, no relationship to <i>Kuro</i> at all in translation either, except the imagery rang a bell this afternoon and this happened. Sorry.</p><p>Gifted to these two authors because it's all their fault.</p><p>A number of Polish singers sing this song, all of them female, as far as I know. <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sjfDYiiH6g4">This</a> is perhaps my favourite version.</p></blockquote>





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldolhs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldolhs/gifts), [Eglentyne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eglentyne/gifts).



Sleep child, goodnight now;  
I want to see you are trying.  
The world is cursed though:  
evil wins and good lies dying.

Enemies hate you to bits  
as the devil babysits,  
flattery and lies like smoke both rising from the pits.

Sleep child, goodnight now,  
but do not close your eyes blindly.  
Sin wins all battles;  
not worth a damn, being kindly.

Not what know-alls have you taught  
as they tighten hard the knot  
praising pretty moral values and similar rot.

Sleep, child, goodnight now,  
compete with angels a minute.  
The world is madness  
and there is no method in it!

Though this lullaby be sad,  
may some reason to be glad–  
may some good yet come to you outweighing what is bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Tune: Rosemary's lullaby from _Rosemary's Baby_. Original lyrics by Wojciech Młynarski (and not in any way related to _Kuro_ of course). Actually, no relationship to _Kuro_ at all in translation either, except the imagery rang a bell this afternoon and this happened. Sorry.
> 
> Gifted to these two authors because it's all their fault.
> 
> A number of Polish singers sing this song, all of them female, as far as I know. [This](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sjfDYiiH6g4) is perhaps my favourite version.


End file.
